


The End

by MsBlam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuck how things turned out, Happy Ending, I'm Salty, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, No one dies and no one marries people they don't love, They all live happy ever after and you can't change my mind, They deserved better damn it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBlam/pseuds/MsBlam
Summary: Things end differently.





	The End

It’s one of those rare days when he gets to wake up at his own leisure instead of his alarm or a pesky Anbu here to inform them that something has gone to hell in the last eight hours. It’s impossibly warm, the light streaming in through the curtains not holding a candle to the glow in his chest. The steady _lub dub_ under his ear is slow and precious and everything he’s never deserved.

“I’ve been thinking.” Naruto says quietly, his voice rumbling gently against Sasuke’s ear.

“Hn?” He asks, shifting closer to Naruto and stretching at the same time. The little noise of satisfaction as he feels his joints shift and pop is muffled from where his face is now pressed into Naruto’s shoulder. A hand comes up and fingers trail absently across his shoulder in meaningless patterns.

“We should get married.” The quiet declaration melts into the warm glow of the morning.

Maybe it should be a surprise, but it’s really not. They’ve both been thinking about it for a while.

“You want to have Tsunade officiate it, or do you want for Kakashi to take the hat so he can?” Sasuke asks, pressing closer to Naruto still for not other reason that he _can_. He slots them together like the two halves of the whole that they are, and basks in the way Naruto’s arms wrap around him in return.

What did he ever do to deserve this?

“Eh, Ba-chan can do it, Kaka-sensei won’t have the time until he gets all the paperwork settled, and it would be a nice way to end Ba-chan’s time with the hat.” The blond muses.

“Hn.” He agrees, and the fond laugh it gets out of Naruto is exactly what Sasuke was aiming for.

“We can have a small private ceremony and then a more public one later.”

“Hn.” He says again, just to let the blond know he’s listing.

“You think we should invite the other Kage for the public one?” Naruto ask, and Sasuke hums, letting the sound draw out like a question.

“You’re right, of course we should. Ugh, this is going to be such a pain. Sakura and Ino are going to want to plan it all out.”

“Let them, they did a good job for their own wedding, we don’t have to lift a finger.” No questions about clothing or color schemes or caterers or the logistics of organizing the mass of people that will want to show up and wish Naruto well.

Naruto laughs at him.

“You’re just lazy.” Naruto informs him, and it’s not like Sasuke can dispute the fact.

He gives another hum.

Naruto is quiet, and Sasuke feels himself slipping back into sleep. He’s just so warm. He can feel the rise and fall of Naruto’s chest against his and fell his pulse beat at his throat. It’s perfect.

“Do you actually want to get married to me?” Naruto asks after a while.

Sasuke is going to kill this idiot.

This stupid, loyal, too kind, idiot.

Fuck, Sasuke loves him so much.

“And who else, pray tell, am I supposed to marry?” He asks dryly.

It gets another laugh out of Naruto, but this time there is a brittleness to it. After everything, Sasuke doesn’t blame Naruto for his doubt. After a lifetime of being you’re told you’re a monster, it’s hard to believe someone can love you. But the thing is, Sasuke plans on spending the rest of his life convincing Naruto of that singular fact.

“Who else am I going to wake up next to? Who is going to whine at me until I go make him breakfast?” He asks, letting the hand that isn’t pinned under Naruto trail up the blonde’s side, feeling the ridges of muscle and scars under his fingers, and even better still, a heartbeat.

He goes on before Naruto can open his dumb mouth.

“Who else will make me laugh at the stupidest jokes? Who’s going to make sure I don’t forget my lunch in the morning?”

Naruto opens his dumb mouth anyway.

“Just about anyone, Sasuke. I’m not special.” The words come out amused, and it makes frustration curl in Sasuke’s gut.

It’s incomprehensible to Sasuke that anyone could look at Naruto and not be dumbstruck with how amazing the blond is. It’s incomprehensible to Sasuke that Naruto can look at himself and see nothing special.

“Do you think I could ever love someone else?” He asks, finally leaning up on one elbow so he can see Naruto’s face.

Naruto looks at him just like he always does, like Sasuke is precious, like he is something more than just a killer.

“Who else but you, Naruto?”

Naruto snorts in dismissal, looking away form Sasuke, but the Uchiha won’t let him brush this off so easily. After everything Naruto went through for Sasuke, after everything Sasuke did to Naruto. Even after all that Naruto stilled loved him - how could there be someone that even comes _close_ to Naruto?

He reaches out and catches the blonde’s chin so he can make Naruto look at him. It’s impossible, no words can ever convey how much Sasuke adores this complete doofus. This amazing, _kind,_ man, but he tries anyway.

“There will never be anyone else. There never was, and there never will be. I’ll stay be your side as long as you’ll have me.” The words come out thicker than he’d meant them to be, there is something twisting in his chest, making it hard to talk.

“Today, tomorrow, a year, forty years from now, it doesn’t matter, it will only ever be you, Naruto. I will only ever love you.”

He presses closer to Naruto until he can feel each breath and heartbeat in Naruto’s chest in his own.

“My one and only.” He promises.

Naruto’s mouth is warm under his, gentle. The smile he feels spreading across the blonde’s lips is everything he’s ever wanted and more.

They break apart and the doubt is gone from the blonde’s eyes. Instead a soft little smile is on his face as he looks at Sasuke.

“My one and only.” Naruto agrees.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, like fuck off with cannon alright. I ain't about that shit. No one deserved what they got in cannon and this is my shot at making it better. Also, I am a firm believer that 'rivals' is just some next level relationship stats. I didn't write this story for angst or drama, they are happy and love each other and they don't hate themselves. I'm not going to extrapolate how guilty Sasuke feels about hurting Naruto for three paragraphs. I'm not going to describe in graphic detail how it felt when Sasuke Yeeted his lightning cover fist through Naruto's chest. Fuck that, this is a happy story. 
> 
> Please comment, it really makes my day. Just like, click on the comment box and smash your face into the keyboard, the incomprehensible mash of letters is enough to water my crops and clear my skin. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling Mcfuck-ups.


End file.
